Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 507844 discloses a joint 1 for use in a table set. Referring to FIG. 6, this table set includes a base 3 and a table 4 mounted on the base 3. The base 3 includes four feet (not numbered) and four legs 32. Each of the feet includes a toe 33 and a high heel 31. The heels 31 are joined with one another by means of the joint 1. Each of the legs 32 includes a lower end connected with one of the heels 31 and an upper end connected with the table 4. Referring to FIG. 4, the joint 1 includes a body 10 consisting of an upper disc 11 and a lower disc 12. The upper disc 11 includes a central hole 112 defined therein and a cruciform recess 111 defined in a lower face of the upper disc 11. The lower disc 12 includes a central hole 122 defined therein and a cruciform recess 121 defined in an upper face of the lower disc 12. A hole 125 is defined in the bottom of each of the prongs of the cruciform recess 121. A cruciform element 13 includes a central hole 132 defined therein, a hole 133 defined in each of the prongs thereof, an upper groove 131 defined in an upper face of two aligned prongs thereof and a lower groove 131 defined in a lower face of the other prongs thereof. In assembly, an upper bar 14 is put in the upper groove 131, and a lower bar 14′ in the lower groove 131. The upper disc 11 and the lower disc 12 are combined so that the cruciform recesses 111 and 121 make a cruciform space. Referring to FIG. 5, a bolt 2 is driven into the central holes 112 and 122, a central hole 142 defined in the upper bar 14 and a central hole 142′ defined in the lower bar 14′. Each of the toes 31 is inserted in one of the prongs of the cruciform space so as to receive one of the prongs of the cruciform element 13 and one of the ends of the bar 14 or 14′. A bolt is driven into a hole 311 defined in each of the toes 31, one of the holes 141′ or 141 of the bar 14′ or 14 and the hole 133 defined in each of the prongs of the cruciform element 13. This conventional joint 1 provides however a complicated structure, involves a difficult process of assembly and requires a lot of time to assemble.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.